Amor Accidental (Versión sin Censura)
by vikipaxa
Summary: Ninguno podría entender que sucedió, solo sucedió, pero no contaban que esto les afectara mas de la cuenta. Ella, orgullosa jamas lo aceptaría. Él, si lo llegaba a aceptar todo seria mas difícil. Sin duda un pequeño detalle puede hacer que todo de un giro de 360 grados... (GrimxMandy)


Bien lectores aquí vuelvo con otro fic. Para los que leyeron "Cuando Un Mago Idiota Volvió" les aviso que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la segunda parte. Solo un día haciendo mis cosas se me ocurrió y ¡pam! lo escribí XD

Intento hacer un fic mas atrevido por esto la clasificación... espero que me resulte xD

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten y cualquier detalle díganmelo

Fic dedicado a una gran escritora, LagrimasSolitarias! :D

Nos leemos pronto! Saludos a todos! :D

* * *

Capitulo I

Un día común y corriente, una pequeña brisa resoplaba por las calles llenas de personas caminando de allá para acá. Entre ellas una joven rubia apuraba sus pasos ya que estaría llegando tarde a la casa de la que siempre ha sido su tonto amigo, quien le pidió que estuviera ahí a las siete de la tarde pero por cosas de la universidad la chica se demoró más de lo normal, ya iba retrasada en casi una hora y detestaba ser impuntual aunque solo se tratara de Billy. Ella sospechaba lo que tramaba, justo ese día ella cumplía 22 años y era más que obvio que le prepararían una fiesta sorpresa o alguna tontería así, con Huesos lo hacían cada año aunque supieran que le molestaba, que no le gustaban las sorpresas, aun así lo hacían y ya se había resignado a la idea de tener que soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo solo sería comer pastel y escuchar cómo le cantaban cumpleaños feliz.

La chica por fin llego y se apreciaba mucho silencio, dio un suspiro agotado. –Sorpresa…- Susurro mientras abría la puerta y veía que estaba todo oscuro. Rodo los ojos, tiro su bolso al piso y busco el interruptor que encendía la luz palpando por las paredes. –Donde demonios esta esa maldita cosa.- Reclamaba, hasta que lo encontró y lo presiono liberando el destello de luz por toda la sala. Mandy entrecerró los ojos por un pequeño malestar a la vista con el cambio brusco.

-¡Sorpresa!- Le grito un montón de personas que saltaron de sus respectivos escondites. -¡Feliz, feliz, feeeeeliizz cumpleaños Mandy!- Grito eufórico Billy corriendo por la sala hacia la chica. Pero ella se previno del abrazo que seguramente iba a darle y se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el chico pasara de largo por la puerta, se tropezara y cayera en el pasto del jardín.

-Bien, ya hicieron lo que querían ahora yo me largo.- Dijo la chica dándose media vuelta.

-Pero como te vas ya… No seas aburrida ¡por favor!- Le grito una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos color miel.

-¿Samanta?- Dijo Mandy un poco enfurecida. –Tú me dijiste que tenías que cuidar a tu abuela enferma y por eso me quede hasta esta hora haciendo ese maldito trabajo nuestro para la universidad.-

La chica un poco culpable suelta una risa. –Es que Billy y tu otro amigo… el flaquito ese…-

-Me llamo Puro Hueso.- La interrumpe molesto.

-Sí, sí, en fin… Me pidieron que los ayudara a hacerte una fiesta para tu cumpleaños y yo no podía decir que no, ya que tú eres mi amiga y bueee… te mentí- Dijo riéndose.

Mandy observo el lugar y veía a mucha gente bailando, había botanas y alcohol. –Bueno es mejor que otras fiestas que organizaba Billy, siempre terminaban en desastre por culpa de los que invitaba Billy. Pero, ¿de dónde salió toda esta gente?-

-Yo los invite.- Le responde Samanta. –Son compañeros nuestros de la universidad y bueno los sujetos extraños… Billy insistió en que debía invitarlos, debo decirte que tienes amigos bien extraños.-

-Ni me lo recuerdes…- Dijo Mandy con un tono de fastidio.

-¿Quién quiere algo de pastel? Lo hice yo mismo.- Dijo Puro Hueso ofreciendo unos platos con pastel a las chicas.

-¿Estás seguro que este pastel no nos saldrá persiguiendo queriendo matarnos?- Pregunto Mandy tomando el plato al igual que Samanta.

-¿Qué te crees niña? Por supuesto que no, use la receta de mi tía-abuela y ella es la mejor repostera del inframundo.- Respondió indignado. Luego escucharon un fuerte ruido y los tres vieron que Billy algo estaba mostrando a los invitados. - ¡Devuelve esas cosas a mi baúl engendro del demonio!- Furioso fue a perseguir al chico.

-¿Qué era la que de que…?- Pregunto Samanta confundida con lo que dijo Huesos.

-No lo escuches este esta drogado.- Le dijo Mandy. –Vamos por algo de beber mejor.- Ambas chicas caminaron hasta las bebidas y se sirvieron algo de alcohol.

-Eh… Mandy…- Se acercó Irwin nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres Irwin? – Respondió rodando los ojos.

-Emmm… Me preguntaba… si… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ¡Por favor di que sí!- Rogaba de rodillas el moreno.

-Olvídalo.- Respondió secamente.

-Pero…- Quiso insistir.

-No.- Le dijo Mandy. El chico triste se dio media vuelta y se alejó de las chicas.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con ese chico?- Le pregunto Samanta mientras miraba como Irwin se alejaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre lo he visto que te espera a la salida de clases con regalos y cosas así y tú siempre lo rechazas. Pobre chico.

-No me interesa…

-Deberías conseguirte un novio, nunca te he visto con algún chico.- Le dijo formando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo no sirvo para eso, el romance es estúpido, no siento nada por nadie y no tengo planeado caer en esa trampa.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así? El amor es lo más hermoso que existe.

Mandy levanto la ceja al ver como a la pelinegra le brillaban los ojos-No hables así, ya te estas poniendo igual que Billy. Simplemente me estoy evitando un gran dolor de cabeza.

-No puedo creer que pienses así…- Dijo la pelinegra soltando un suspiro.

…

-Cuando esa chica se fijara en mi…- Decía triste Irwin mirando desde lejos a Mandy.

-Disculpa joven.- Lo interrumpió un extraño tipo lleno de marcas en la cara, vestía una larga capucha gris y llevaba pulseras y collares que parecían ser de oro. – ¿Acaso estas así por una chica?

-¡Llevo años intentando impresionarla para que me haga caso! Pero siempre recibo la misma respuesta… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El tipo sonrió de lado. –Yo te puedo ayudar.- Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un frasco muy elegante que contenía un líquido ligeramente lila y llevaba pegado una etiqueta que tenía escrito "میل" –Toma.- Dijo entregándole el frasco.

-¿Y esto que es?- Pregunto Irwin mirando el objeto curiosamente.

-Eso, es un poderoso elixir del deseo, solo debes dárselo a la chica que te interesa y ella no podrá resistirse ante ti, combínalo con alguna bebida y se lo das. Pero cuida que estén solos cuando se lo des…

-¿De verdad? ¿Esta cosa hará que Mandy me ame?- El chico se emoción y abrazo el frasco.

-No precisamente solo sentirá deseo por ti, pero podrás tenerla contigo aunque sea una noche.- Dijo el tipo sonriendo. – El efecto dura 6 horas, recuérdalo.- El sujeto se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente de la fiesta. Irwin un poco confundido pero sonriente se queda mirando por todos lados.

-¡Gracias señor extraño!- Grito para ver si alcanzaba a escucharle. –Bien, ahora a buscar a mi amada.- Dijo emocionado. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la rubia pero descuidadamente casi tira al piso el frasco. -¡Nooo! No puedo dejar que le pase algo a esto.- Miro por todos lados y con mucha delicadeza dejo el frasco en una solitaria mesa que estaba en un rincón. –Bien aquí dudo que alguien lo tome. Ahora ¡iré por ti mi amor!- Se abrió paso entre la multitud para encontrar a Mandy.

…

-Bien Samanta ¿vas a seguir?- Dijo enfadada Mandy mientras la pelinegra seguía tratando de convencerla de que el amor era algo que valía la pena vivir. Mandy sin querer seguir prestando atención a lo que le decía desvió la mirada aburrida hacia otras partes y así observo que Puro Hueso se intentaba esconder entre la gente. La rubia lo miro extrañada y se levantó dejando sola a la pelinegra para ir a investigar que sucedía.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?- Pregunto la chica sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

-¡Waaaajaa!- Grito asustado Puro Hueso. -¡Diablos! Niña me asustaste.

-¿De quién o qué te escondes tanto?...

-¡Ahí estas huesitos!- Exclamo emocionada una mujer.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Mandy entendiendo lo que pasaba. -¿Quién invito a la nueva vecina a esta fiesta?

-No tengo la menor idea. Me estoy intentando de esconder de esa mujer.- Decía intentando esconderse detrás de Mandy, ella solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué no la aceptas de una vez?

-¿Acaso estás loca? Esa tipa es insoportable, es como un Billy en versión femenina. ¡Olvídalo! Ayúdame a librarme de ella por favor Mandy.- Le rogo Huesos mientras intentaba de no ser visto.

-Está bien.- Acepto Mandy.

-¡Hola Mandy!- Le saludo la vecina a la rubia. -¡Feliz cumpleaños linda! Te abrazaría pero ando buscando a huesitos ¿Lo has visto?

-Aquí esta.- Mandy dio un paso al lado descubriendo a Huesos que se escondía detrás de ella.

-¡Mandy!- Dijo molesto Huesos.

-Ahí estas huesitos.- La mujer se colgó del cuello del esqueleto. Mientras el miraba a Mandy molesto. –No pretendía estar mucho rato aquí solo quería invitarte el viernes a cenar a mi casa. Por favor di que sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, ¿sí?...- Dijo rápidamente la mujer.

-Por supuesto que ira.- Respondió Mandy por él.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mandy!- Dijo Huesos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!- Grito la mujer saltando emocionada. –Bien, nos vemos el viernes. Adiós Mandy, nos vemos huesitos.- Se despidió y se fue de la fiesta mientras que Puro Hueso estaba congelado intentando asimilar que había pasado.

-Bien… creo que me dio sed. Tráeme algo de beber huesudo.

-Pero…pero… ¿te das cuenta que acabas de hacer?

-Eh… Supongo que estoy aburrida.- Respondió levantando los hombros. –Iré al jardín un rato tanto ruido me está fastidiando, llévame allá mi bebida y rapidito.

Huesos la miro enfadado. –Te odio ¿Sabes?- Le dijo. Mandy puso cara de indiferencia y se dio vuelta. A regañadientes fue a buscar la bebida para Mandy. –Hay pero como fastidia esta niña.- Refunfuñaba en el camino.

-¡Huesos!- Lo llamo Billy. –Como estas amigo huesos te ves molesto ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Le dijo formando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Si quieres… tráeme un vaso de bebida para llevárselo a Mandy.- Dijo con un tono de voz pesado.

-Claro que si huesitos. ¿Te traigo a ti también?

-Si por favor.- Respondió aun enfadado.

-¡Vengo en un pestañeo!- Rápidamente Billy fue en busca de las bebidas. –Bebida, bebida, bebida…- Repetía a cada rato buscando mesa por mesa, pero todas estaban vacías. Pero a lo lejos vio una mesa donde aún había una botella. -¡Bebida!- Dijo emocionado y fue corriendo hasta allá…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi Mandy?- Se preguntaba Irwin con mirada triste caminando entre la gente. Levanto la mirada y vio que Billy estaba sirviendo en unos vasos el elixir que le habían dado. Abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró en detenerlo. -¡Billy!- Le grito desesperado.

Billy escucho que lo llamaron y miro a Irwin que venía apresurado hacia él. -¡Hola Irwin! Ahora no puedo hablar contigo debo llevarle esto a Huesos y a Mandy, adiós.- El chico tomo los vasos y se fue rápidamente.

-¿A Huesos y a Mandy? ¡No! ¡Billy devuélveme eso!- Grito en vano ya que el chico se perdió entre la gente. –No puede ser…- Decía preocupado el moreno.

…

-Bien Huesos aquí están sus bebidas.- El chico le paso los vasos a Puro Hueso quien los recibió.

-Gracias Billy.- Se dio vuelta y se dirigió al jardín con los vasos en las manos. –Toma Mandy.- Le dijo entregándole su bebida.

-Te demoraste mucho huesudo.- Le dijo la rubia recibiendo el vaso y bebiendo del.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Billy y tu amiguita se esforzaron bastante en hacerte una fiesta decente.- Tomo un sorbo de su vaso.

-Ya me aburrí, además ustedes saben perfectamente que no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero por lo menos podrías estar allá en agradecimiento aunque sea.

-En vez de molestarme deberías estarte preparando para tu cita del viernes.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, te debo las gracias.- Dijo sarcásticamente. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-No seas llorón.- Lo regaño la rubia mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso hasta acabarlo al igual que Puro Hueso. –Yo mejor me voy a mi casa, tengo mucho que estudiar mañana.- La chica se levantó pero sintió un extraño mareo que casi la bota.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto un poco preocupado Huesos.

-Sí, solo me sentí un poco mareada, tal vez tome un más de lo normal. Pero es que Samanta me tenía harta con su conversación.

-Ven, te acompaño a tu casa mejor.- Dijo Puro Hueso tomándola del brazo.

-No seas exagerado, no es para tanto yo puedo ir sola.

-Si como no, ya veo que una simple brisa te tira al piso.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

Huesos la acompaño hasta la casa pero la rubia estaba más mareada de lo parecido así que tuvo que ayudarla a entrar y subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Ten cuidado huesudo, casi me caigo.- Lo regaño la rubia mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¿Cuidado? Culpa mía no es que te hayas emborrachado.

-No estoy borracha ¿bueno?- Mandy camino un par de pasos dentro de su habitación pero se tropieza, iba a caer de lleno contra el piso pero Huesos la alcanza a tomar del brazo para que no caiga. La rubia instintivamente con el otro brazo se sujeta de su cuello.

-¿No que no estabas borracha?- Le recrimino. Mandy gira su rostro lista para regañarlo pero cuando cruzo su mirada con la del algo extraño comenzó a sentir. Era obvio que el elixir estaba comenzando a hacer efecto pero no sabían que lo habían tomado…

Puro Hueso trago nerviosamente saliva al tenerla al frente en una intimidad que jamás hubiera imaginado compartir precisamente con ella.

Un deseo por besarla comenzó a invadirlo incontrolablemente. Con su mano libre la tomo de la cintura y acercó más su cadavérico rostro. Mandy solo lo observo mientras su respiración se agitaba con la cercanía la cual provoco que la sangre subiera dejando ver un ligero enrojecimiento en su rostro. Sin contenerse más la beso fuertemente, la rubia respondió con más fuerza. Su atracción se hacía cada vez más intensa mientras exploraban sus bocas cambiando por completo el ambiente que invadía el cuarto.

Con sus brazos lo rodeo por el cuello acercándolo más a ella. El solo se aferró con desesperación, sus manos recorrían suavemente de arriba abajo por su espalda.

Mandy se separó unos segundos para tomar aliento, estaba totalmente sonrojada y excitada. Sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo se separó un poco y comenzó a sacarse delicadamente una chaqueta color rosa que llevaba puesta dejándola caer al piso.

Huesos la observo de pies a cabeza, en ese instante era imposible no verla como mujer, una bella e irresistible mujer que estaba seduciéndolo. Mandy con delicados y sexis movimientos comenzó a deshacerse ahora de su blusa rosa quedando solo el brasier que pareciera que se burlaba de él escondiendo algo que anhelaba.

-Eres hermosa…- Dijo embobado mientras observaba las sensuales curvas de la chica.

-Solo bésame.- Le ordeno secamente Mandy. Huesos en un movimiento brusco se pegó a ella y la beso desesperadamente.

Mandy sin soltarlo, lo condujo hasta tirarlo a la cama, arrastrándose lentamente arriba de él le quito la túnica haciéndola volar por la habitación.

-Esto si es una sorpresa…- Dijo la chica al sentir como una erección le rozaba a través del bóxer de Puro Hueso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué utilizo bóxer?- Pregunto soltando una picara risa.

-No exactamente.- Dijo presionándose contra él provocando un fuerte respiro de parte de ambos.

Puro Hueso con ambas manos tomo su rostro intentando besarla nuevamente, pero ella se apartó. Se preguntaba que pretendía pero sintió como sus húmedos y mortales labios comenzaban a besar su cuello, aunque fuera solo un esqueleto ella era capaz de hacerlo temblar, la tomo fuerte de las manos y la rodo por la cama haciéndola cambiar de lugar quedando ahora él arriba de ella.

Con una de sus huesudas manos comenzó a recorrer de apoco el rostro de la chica hasta llegar cerca de sus pechos, Mandy tembló al sentirlo y jadeo levemente, los rodeo suavemente y deslizo sus huesudas manos por los costados hasta detenerse en sus muslos capturándolos fuertemente. Con una de sus manos comenzó desabotonar y a bajar el zipper del pantalón, mientras Mandy se deshacía de sus zapatos, dejando al descubierto una delicada braga de encaje color negro. La rubia impacientándose un poco comenzó a ayudarlo para liberarse de ese molesto jeans tirándolo sin reparos al piso.

Huesos la contemplo unos segundos y sonrió de lado, movió lentamente sus manos por el vientre de ella y veía como la chica se desesperaba por sentir un tacto más fuerte. Mandy tomo sus huesudas manos y las condujo hasta sus senos obligándolo a presionarlos.

Sin hacerse esperar más Huesos deslizo su mano por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar al tirante del brasier desabrochándolo y haciendo volar, quedando al descubierto unos no tan pequeños y delicados senos. Los tomo entre sus manos y acercándose desenfrenadamente atrapo uno de sus pezones en su huesuda boca presionando y succionando.

Escucho como un gemido escapó de la boca de la chica y sentía como se presionaba más y más a él. Se sentía sorprendido por lo entregada que estaba Mandy, esa fría y calculadora chica, cruel como pocos existen, de mirada oscura y penetrante, ella, esa misma chica en ese momento estaba entregada totalmente a él.

Se movió y bajo sus manos nuevamente a sus muslos separando las piernas de la chica.

-Quítate el bóxer.- Le ordeno agitada.

Pero en esta ocasión en vez de obedecer, subió sus manos llegando hasta las bragas femeninas, avanzo burlándose de esa tela que cubría su intimidad hasta sentir su húmeda vagina.

Mandy vertiginosamente con sus manos recorrió todo el esquelético cuerpo que estaba sobre ella hasta llegar al bóxer.

-¿No vas a obedecer huesudo?- Dijo la chica mirándolo desafiante y deslizando ella misma la ropa interior de Puro Hueso dejando libre una erección huesuda luego se deshizo de sus bragas dejándolos a ambos totalmente desnudos.

Sin hacerse esperar más Puro Hueso inclino su rostro hacia los senos femeninos para besarlos. Mientras arrastraba sus manos por los costados y la tomaba firmemente de las caderas, levanto la cabeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos la presiono contra él, dándole a la chica lo que tanto estaba deseando.

Mandy sintió un ligero dolor cuando el miembro masculino penetro de esa forma en ella, empuño las manos contra las sabanas y se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza intentando de no soltar un gemido que una pequeña gota de sangre escurrió.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Puro Hueso deteniéndose un momento al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

La rubia agitada lo miro y lo rodeo por las caderas con sus piernas y lo empujo fuertemente hacia ella.

-Mandy…- Dijo jadeando de placer al sentir ese brusco movimiento, sentía deseos de tomarla y embestirla fuertemente pero se había querido controlar para no lastimarla, aunque era totalmente difícil.

-Sigue Huesos, sigue…- Dijo la chica respirando fuertemente aprisionándolo contra sus caderas.

Bastaron esas palabras para que Puro Hueso se descontrolara y con fuerza comenzara a penetrarla. Mandy al principio soltó un grito pero no dejo que se detuviera, ella misma se movía deseando más.

-Puro Hueso…- Decía la chica jadeando mientras el miembro masculino entraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad. Él la miro sin detenerse y hundió su boca con la de ella ahogando los gemidos que ambos soltaban. Sentir la respiración agitada de la chica atrapada en su boca lo excitaba más y ver como Mandy luchaba por gritar de placer lo estremecía en todo sentido.

Cada embestida los sumergía más y más en placer y goce, ninguno quería detenerse, el calor se expandía por toda la habitación.

Mandy giro violentamente quedando arriba de Huesos de apoco bajo besando cada rincón del esquelético cuerpo mientras él se aferraba a las sabanas por el placer que lo estremecía con cada toque. Llego hasta el miembro masculino, lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverla arriba abajo, sin detenerse acerco sus labios y dando pequeñas lamidas, que volvieron loco a Huesos, lo introdujo de apoco en su boca moviéndose de tal forma que el éxtasis se estaba apoderando de él.

Jadeante las esqueléticas manos tomaron a la rubia y la levantaron acomodándola en la cama, Mandy solo se dejó caer siendo embestida esta vez con más fuerza.

-Mandy yo…- Dijo con dificultad Puro Hueso sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de forma que jamás pensó posible.

-Huesos sigue ¡Sigue!- Le ordenaba la chica extasiada y agotada pero sin querer detenerse.

-Yo… no…- Intento decir pero el orgasmo se apodero de él haciéndolo detenerse y caer rendido a la cama junto a la rubia que aun respiraba agitadamente. El cansancio los venció a ambos y sin darse cuenta quedaron dormidos…

…

-Mi cabeza…- Se quejaba Mandy despertando en la mañana. Se sentó en su cama y se vio totalmente desnuda. Asustada miro por todos lados y además de ver la ropa tirada por todo el piso vio a su lado a Puro Hueso durmiendo profundamente. -¿Qué diablos…?- Se preguntó levantándose de golpe de la cama. Tomo rápidamente ropa limpia, una toalla y se fue casi corriendo al baño sin dejar de analizar qué era lo que había sucedido, pero sintió un ligero dolor en su entrepierna que la detuvo por un momento.

-Pero como paso…- Pensaba mientras entraba al baño. De repente una ola de recuerdos llegó a ella de esa noche desmedida. -¿Cómo demonios llegamos a eso?- Se cuestionaba sin entender que era lo que le había sucedido. En parte sentía asco y rechazo de ella misma por no controlarse. –Jamás me había siquiera interesado ese huesudo ¡¿Qué diablos paso anoche?!- Grito intentando buscar explicación.

Respiro profundamente y se metió a la ducha para relajarse…

-¿Qué…?- Se quiso preguntar Puro Hueso despertando lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y miro por todos lados percatándose que Mandy no estaba. -¿Qué me paso anoche?- Se preguntaba mirando fijamente su túnica tirada en el piso. -¿Qué hice…?

-¡Mandy! ¡Huesos! ¿Están aquí?- Se escuchaba un grito entrando a la casa.

-Qué diablos quiere Billy.- Dijo Puro Hueso levantándose rápidamente y bajando las escaleras.

-¡Aquí estas Huesitos! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!- Grito casi llorando tomando a Huesos de la túnica y sacudiéndolo.

-¿Pero qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto soltándose y arreglándose la ropa.

-Huesos… amigo mío…- Dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso. –Estoy enamorado.- Lloriqueaba mientras una gran cantidad de mocos caían de su nariz.

-¿A si? ¿Y de quien esta vez?

-¡Esta vez es enserio! Yo…yo la amo Huesos.- Vio a Mandy bajar por las escaleras. -¡Mandy!- Grito con fuerza. -¡Tú me tienes que ayudar también!- Corrió hasta la chica abrazándola.

-Suéltame idiota.- Lo regaño dándole un puñetazo. Luego levanto la mirada cruzándose con la de Puro Hueso, quien la observaba fijamente formándose de inmediato un ambiente tenso entre los dos.

-¡Mandy!- Grito Billy llamando la atención de la chica. –Te estoy hablando.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza y fijo su mirada en Billy. -¿Qué te paso ahora?

-Tú me tienes que ayudar, ¡me enamore de Samanta!

-¿Y eso que?- Pregunto la chica indiferente.

-Es que ella no me presta ninguna atención. Tú tienes que hablarle de lo guapo, inteligente, astuto, hábil, y todas esas cosas para que se fije en mí. ¡Por favor!

-No hables estupideces y déjame en paz.- La chica siguió su camino y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Y tú Huesos? ¿Si me ayudaras? Puedes utilizar tu hoz para algo ¿Si?- Rogo de rodillas.

-Ni muerto, arréglatelas solo.- Dijo sin despegar su mirada de Mandy. –Ahora iré a ver mi novela.- Camino hasta el sofá, se sentó y encendió la tele. Pero sus pensamientos no se concentraban en nada más que lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Impaciente esperaba que Mandy, como todos los días, le diera alguna orden para que hiciera algo, así de esa forma romper con esa incomoda tensión pero su espera se alargó. En todo el día Mandy siquiera lo miro, si él se acercaba ella se iba a otro lugar, lo evitaba a toda costa…

-¿Mandy?- Intento hablarle a la rubia mientras ella veía televisión en la tarde. –Sabes, Billy sigue llorando por esa amiga tuya. ¿Crees que debamos ayudarlo? Ya me está hartando que a cada segundo me insista.

-Me da lo mismo.- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo siquiera. –Me acorde que debo continuar con un trabajo para la universidad.- Se levantó del sofá y se fue a encerrar a su pieza dejando desconcertado a Puro Hueso…

…

-Hola idiota llegue de la universidad.- Dijo Mandy al día siguiente, entrando a la casa de Billy pero se detuvo al solo ver a Puro Hueso.

-Billy no está. Salió con el bobo de lentes.- Le comento sin despegarle la mirada formándose nuevamente ese ambiente tenso.

-Ya veo… Volveré después.- Dijo la chica dándose vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Espera…- La detuvo Huesos tomándola del brazo. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde ya dos días que me esquivas, no me has dicho que ordene nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees huesudo?- Respondió poniéndose en defensiva. -¿Crees que es muy cómodo para mi estar cerca de ti? Si quieres la verdad, yo no sé qué demonios me pasó esa noche, yo jamás he sentido nada por ti, y de repente pasa esto como si nada. No puedo entender como…

-Mandy yo tampoco sé que paso ¿Tú crees que lo deseaba? ¡Por favor! Se supone que te odio por todo lo que me has hecho. No sé cómo ni por qué…- Intento explicar. – Solo fue un momento de debilidad, ninguno de los dos sabe por qué pero solo paso. ¿Por qué no intentamos olvidarlo y volvemos como antes? Yo sé que tanto a ti como a mí nos desagrada e incómoda esta tensión que hay cuando nos encontramos…

Mandy pensó un momento. –Está bien huesudo, como si nada hubiera pasado…- Respondió dándose vuelta para salir de la casa. –Ahora… ve a ordenar mi pieza que está hecha un desastre.-

Puro Hueso dio un respiro de alivio, esa orden significaba que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes. –No quiero ni imaginar.- Respondió siguiéndola detrás…

…

Al día siguiente Mandy se encontraba en clases pero algo no la dejaba tranquila, no podía poner atención y eso la fastidiaba mucho. No paraba de pensar y recordar lo que había pasado esa noche del sábado, podía sentir como se estremecía. Pero no quería que eso le afectara, ni que cambiara su forma de ver a Huesos como lo que era, su esclavo y amigo obligado…

-¡Señorita Mandy!- Se escuchó como le llamaba la atención el profesor. –Si esta tan aburrida mi clase se puede retirar ahora mismo.

La rubia solo miro y observo como todos sus compañeros la miraban, unos se reían otros estaban extrañados. La chica sin decir nada tomo sus cosas, se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

…

-Mandy, vuelves temprano ¿Te paso algo?- Le pregunto Huesos al verla llegar a la casa.

-Nada, solo salimos más temprano. Ahora que recuerdo ¿tú no has visto una hoja rosa en mi habitación? Ahí tengo apuntes de mis clases y no la encuentro, Samanta me la pidió.

-No he visto nada.- Le respondió.

-Ve a buscarla entonces y ahora.- Le ordeno secamente.

-¿Y no puedes buscarla tú?- Le pregunto molesto. –Justo esta por empezar mi telenovela.

-Ahora huesudo.

Puro Hueso se encamino a las escaleras, molesto. –Como fastidia esta niña.- Refunfuñaba en el camino.

-¡Con la cara llena de risa!- Le grito Mandy mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Puro Hueso busco y busco el famoso papel hasta que lo encontró. -¡Mandy!- La llamo desde la habitación. -¡Aquí encontré lo que querías!

Mandy al escucharlo subió a buscar la hoja para llevársela luego a Samanta. Entro a la habitación pero una ola de recuerdos llego a ella al verse juntos de nuevo en ese lugar haciendo que la chica se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Huesos noto el cambio en ella provocando que los nervios también le comenzaran a invadir.

-Bien…- Dijo un con un poco de dificultad. –Aquí está la hoja.- Estiro el brazo para entregarle el papel. Mandy hizo lo mismo para poder recibirlo pero al tomarla sus manos entraron en contacto, ambos se miraron cómplices y conscientes de que lo que había sucedido no podría ser olvidado con tanta facilidad. Mandy comenzó a sentir miedo, de que esto le afectara y que de verdad comenzara a sentir algo por él.

-Le llevare esto a Samanta antes de que se impaciente y me empieza a llamar.- Dijo la chica rompiendo el hielo. Pero Huesos no dejaba de observarla. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Pregunto regañándolo.

-No. No pasa nada.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me largo.- Mandy se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Huesos en un impulso la tomo del brazo y la giro dándole un beso. Sorprendida Mandy se separa bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le pregunto molesta.

-Sé que es una locura per no puedo olvidarte…- Dijo volviendo a acercarse para besarla, esta vez Mandy correspondió pero lucho consigo misma y se separó nuevamente.

-Yo… tengo que irme.- Tomo la hoja y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Huesos cayó sentado en la cama y pensativo analizaba lo que había sucedido. Era obvio que jamás iba a poder volver a mirar a Mandy de la misma forma. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, su mirada lo atrapaba y perdía la razón.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Se decía a sí mismo. –Ella es la misma niña que hace años atrás me engaño obligándome a ser su mejor amigo. Ella es la misma que me humilla y degrada, que me hizo sentir miserable. ¡Diablos! Yo ya tenía miles de años cuando ella apenas tenía 12. ¿En qué estoy pensando?- Se regañaba a si mismo…

…

Mandy corrió hasta salir de la casa, cerró los ojos tomando un profundo respiro intentando calmarse. Paso sus manos por su cabeza con agitación e intento mantener la cordura. –Esto no puede ser, solo contrólate…- Tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió con su camino hacia casa de Samanta…

…

* * *

Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. ojala les haya gustado, espero que me dejen sus comentarios :D

P.D. : Les comento que "میل" (El nombre que llevaba el frasco que le dieron a Irwin) significa "Deseo"en Persa. XD

Eso seria todo ¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
